


i could do about anything, i could even learn how to love like you

by TrashPandaPal



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, OT3, TJ is my son ok, gross cutes bein cute, the fandom doesn't appreciate him that much tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaPal/pseuds/TrashPandaPal
Summary: my guy read the tagsot3 needs lovemy son tj needs love





	i could do about anything, i could even learn how to love like you

"Babe?" Magnus asks, nuzzling into Alex's warmth, and reaching across her to hold TJ's hand, 

He's met with two humming noises, at which he snorts. "You two, are the greatest." Magnus feels a kiss being pressed to his  hair and hears her voice reverabrate from her chest.

"'course we are, Maggie." Alex says, wrapping her leg over his, and TJ chuckles. TJ props himself up on an elbkw and kisses Magnus, who sighs contentedly.

There was brief silence, where they relished the sounds of each other. 

"I wonder if stars know that we look up to them and still see their dying lights." breathed Magnus, who was staring up at the stars, in the atrium. 

TJ yawns and then points up, "The drinking gourd.." he stops for a minute, letting them sit in solemn silence.

Alex breathes a sigh, and both boys realize she's fallen asleep.. Magnus intertwines their fingers and TJ kisses her forehead, pushing the hair from her face.

Sleepy stargazing, and the dreaming of moonlight kisses.


End file.
